(a) Field
The described technology relates generally to an interleaving and deinterleaving method. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to an interleaving and deinterleaving method in wireless local area network (WLAN).
(b) Description of the Related Art
A WLAN is being standardized by the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) Part 11 under the name of “Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) Specifications.”
After an original standard was published on 1999, new version standards are continuously published by amendments. The IEEE standard 802.11a (IEEE Std 802.11a-1999) supporting 2.4 GHz band was published on 1999, and the IEEE standard 802.11g (IEEE Std 802.11g-2003) supporting 5 GHz band was published on 2003. These standards are called legacy. Subsequently, the IEEE standard 802.11n (IEEE Std 802.11n-2009) for enhancements for higher throughput (HT) was published on 2009, and the IEEE standard 802.11ac (IEEE 802.11ac-2013) for enhancements for very high throughput (VHT) was published on 2013. Recently, a high efficiency (HE) WLAN for enhancing the system throughput in high density scenarios is being developed by the IEEE 802.11ax task group.
In WLANs such as the HE WLAN, it is expected that data are transmitted for each band by using schemes such as orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA). Accordingly, an interleaving method for efficiently interleaving user data allocated for each band may be required.
In addition, when the data are transmitted for each band, a different tone allocation from a previous WLAN may be used. As a result, the number of data tones may be changed. Accordingly, when the number of data tones is changed, an interleaving method for supporting the changed number of data tones may be required.